Powder Blue Pearl
'''Powder Blue Pearl '''is an unaligned gem who belonged to an Agate and it's currently fused with Padparadscha as Turquoise and it's an original character created by MikaLovesSweets. Appearance Powder Blue Pearl has an Alice blue skin tone, long and pointed nose, two eyes with sky blue irises and no visible pupils, short and messy light sky blue hair in a pointed bob style. Her gem is embedded in her right cheek and is shaped like a round cabochon. She wears a suit consisting of a large light blue diamond and two small blue diamonds, and sheer puffy pale cyan long-sleeves, and she wears light blue long stockings and blue flat shoes. Personality Nothing is known about Powder Blue Pearl's personality Abilities Powder Blue Pearl possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Padparadscha, they form Turquoise. Gemology * A pearl is a hard object produced within the soft tissue (specifically the mantle) of a living shelled mollusk. Just like the shell of a clam, a pearl is composed of calcium carbonate in minute crystalline form, which has been deposited in concentric layers. * Pearls being considered lesser Gems could be based on the fact that pearls are not "real" gemstones, but are instead organic, being formed by mollusks. ** As organic gemstones, pearls belong to the same group as ammolite, coral, ivory, jet, and amber. These are all formed as a result of biological processes. * Pearl is the official birthstone for June as adopted by the American National Association of Jewelers in 1912. It is also the birthstone for the Sun Signs of Gemini and Cancer. * Pearls are also given on the third and thirteenth anniversary * Pearl is the national gemstone of the Philippines. * The name "pearl" is said to have originated from the Middle English word "perle", which in turn came from the Latin word "Perna", meaning "leg", thought to be due to the ham-leg shape of the bivalve mollusk. * Pearls vary in color from white to those with a hint of color, often pink, to brown or black. Each coloration will depend on the type of mollusk and the water where the mollusk lived. * Pearls come in white, off-white, cream, golden, peach, pink, black, silver, lavender, and blue. * Some pearls exhibit iridescence, which is known as orient. Orient can be predominantly one color such as green or pink, or consist of a rainbow of colors in weak, moderate, or strong appearances. ** The colors of pearls also have sometimes been associated with certain qualities: black or gold with wealth, blue with love, pink with success. * Pearls have been harvested and cultivated primarily for use in jewelry, but in the past were also used to adorn clothing. * They have also been crushed and used in cosmetics, medicines and paint formulations. * Pearls are thought to give wisdom through experience, to quicken the laws of karma and to cement engagements and love relationships. They are thought to keep children safe. * Pearls are quite "soft" and range between 2.5 and 4.5 on the Mohs scale of hardness. * Because the nacre is organic, pearls are very sensitive to extreme heat, acids, dryness, and humidity. * Although pearls are relatively soft, they are extremely compact, which makes them durable and resistant to being crushed. Category:A to Z Category:Unaligned Gems Category:Pearls Category:Gemsonas Category:Gems Category:Gemsonas Category:Pearls Category:Unaligned Gems